


Gunmetal Green Tea

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Tea Lovers Association [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alaskan ice is how Beckets make friends, Everyone is a Cute, Gen, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy comes across a bunny that so happens to be universally compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunmetal Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts), [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts).



> Hi! Back on track with the Tea verse because my Crimson Muse is taking an unwanted vacay on me. So this is introducing Chuck's original co-pilot after he was ordered to get out of Striker for Herc.

* * *

**-November 23, 2019-**

It's not often Yancy's alone but today is different. Raleigh'd had a bad night and was sleeping it off under Yancy's blankets. He takes an early morning walk to shake off the lingering fear. Yancy steps around black ice, careful to keep it in sight and before he knows it, he plows over a person.

"Ah hell. Sorry about that." He pulls the person up and it's a guy a little shorter than him. "You okay?"

The guy's long-sleeved shirt under his thick jacket reads:

_**Dr. Lightcap's Research Bunny** _

_**Please return to lab if found** _

The guy starts moving his fingers and Yancy understands after an embarrassing amount of time. "Oh. Hold on." **Rals, I ran into this guy and he's signing something at me.**

_You woke me up to help you sign?_ Raleigh sounds exhausted but Yancy doesn't know this like his brother does and it shows.

 **It doesn't look like ASL, kiddo.** He admits frankly as he slowly signs what he thinks is hello.

The guy brightens and signs something that Yancy can't even begin to understand.

Yancy curses soundly in French before he points to his face and enunciates carefully, "I know someone who signs better. Are you alright?"

::Yes. I don't use ASL though, mate. I use BSL. Name's Pietr Vos.:: A smile lights up the man's face as he holds out his hand. Yancy's got a feeling that his brother's translating for him and he brushes soft affection against Raleigh's end of the link. 

Yancy shakes it and grins in return. "Yancy Becket, but you can call me Yancy." Yancy makes sure that Pietr can clearly see his lips. He offers his elbow and Pietr laughs. "Alaskan ice is tricky. Don't want you slipping on it."

::You're the first one who's offered to help aside from Dr. Lightcap.:: Pietr gives Yancy an appraising look. ::Didn't expect such kindness from the top guy in our class.::

"Damn shame. Lot of jerks around here." Yancy hesitates. "Did you say 'our' class? As in 'our' Academy class?"

Pietr nods. ::You and your brother made top marks. You probably don't remember me. I barely got through the lecture classes.::

"What's with the shirt? How do you go from the Academy to 'research bunny?'"

::All the Doc's idea,:: the guy signs with a rueful grin. ::The shirt's actually helped me out a lot.::

"Oh?"

::Yeah. The LOCCENT guy, uh, Choi? He steered me back to Lightcap. Decent guy.::

"Just don't get between him and his coffee. Bad idea on the best of days." Yancy winces at the memory of the day someone had pranked Tendo by switching his coffee to the instant crud no one likes but drinks anyway.

::Wouldn't dream of it,:: comes the reply. ::What kind of idiot would get between a man and his beverage of choice?::

"Smart words. I don't know how, but Tendo found out and well ... Let's just say they were transferred to Vladivostok faster than you can think."

::What's wrong with Vladivostok?:: Pietr asks as they tap their boots against the Shatterdome side entrance to get rid of the snow and salt from the paths.

"Nothin'. It's just colder than here and the Russians don't take kindly to stupid shit," Yancy quips with a laugh.

::Ah. I was a Fightmaster there for a while. The Kaidanovskys were a great pair to work with.::

"Nice. So you're a qualified Fightmaster?"

::Yeah. I was, well, I was slated for _Striker Eureka_ left hemisphere but that nasty dust-up in Manila left me out ta dry. So now Doc's pickin' my brain ‘cause she thinks I'm special.::

"Huh. Well, take a seat wherever. I gotta wake up my brother and then we've got a vid-con but you're welcome to join us."

Pietr takes the green rocker and looks at Yancy with an emotion akin to confusion but not quite.

"Wondering why the hell I'm being nice to ya?"

::Somethin' like that.::

"Let's just say I'd be a shitty brother and a shitty person if I looked down on you." Yancy says after a long pause, thinking about how his brother might perk up at the sight of another stray; especially on today's date. **I brought you a stray. I think you might like him.**

 _Yeah?_ He can feel Raleigh yawning and scuffling around in the next room as he wakes up more.

 **Turns out he was supposed to be Striker's co-pilot and he's traveled the 'domes as a Fightmaster.** Yancy turns back to Pietr to find the man relaxing into the chair. "You, uh, you drink tea? Coffee?"

::Coffee for me.::

"Yeah, Rals is gonna need a double-dose himself since we had a long night." Yancy says before he locates the heavenly scent of the Colombian beans just behind the array of teas they own.

::Patrol?::

"I wish," Yancy grumbles and then realizes he's not facing Pietr. Oops. He hears Raleigh shuffle into the tiny kitchen with socked feet and he definitely pays attention to the warmth plastered against his back. "Hey, kiddo. You sleep okay?" he asks absently in French as he grinds the beans and puts them in the percolator that Jazzy had sent them in 2017 for Christmas.

"I've had better nights. So, former Fightmaster and pilot who’s now a Research Bunny? Definitely a path I had no idea you could take." Raleigh mumbles into his shoulder. "Imma go sit an' chat with our guest."

"Make sure you speak English, Rals. I don't think this guy can lip-read French." Yancy points out as he pours the water into the bottom of the percolator, screws on the top and sets it on the stove while he pulls out the crepe pan.

"Uh-huh. There's this thing called signing, you derp." Raleigh hums as he buries his face against Yancy's back.

"Alright. Hey, we still have the raspberry jam?"

"Uhh, I think so." Raleigh doesn't sound sure so Yancy rolls his eyes heavenward to ask for patience.

"Go check to see if we do and ask Pietr if he eats crepes." He orders with a huff. Raleigh just laughs as he bumps Yancy's shoulder with his own.

"Sure." Raleigh's fingers form complicated symbols and Pietr lights up like Christmas has come early. He signs back quickly and Raleigh's hands do a twist and then Pietr laughs. "He said he'll eat whatever's put in front of him and that the coffee smells great."

"Means it's done. Grab the cups?" Yancy hums as he turns on the radio to pre-Breach alternative songs. He wonders if Pietr can feel the vibrations or if it's just pure silence.

"Whatever, Yan." The link flares with warmth as Raleigh says it so he knows his brother's feeling better. His brother takes down the cups and offers one to Pietr, who takes the steaming coffee with a happy noise. Raleigh signs and mouths a question and the guy shakes his head no. "He likes his coffee like Tendo does." A few more finger movements cause Pietr to smile against the rim of his cup and nod. "Probably would get along with with him."

Yancy sets down the crepes and slowly signs that it's basically a free-for-all breakfast. He takes his usual seat, his mind lingering on the feather hanging from a braided leather cord that's pressed against his heart. Maybe today he'll confess to Hermann but not in English; that would be embarrassing on so many levels.

“You're pretty easy-going for a guy who's Drift Compatible with Hansen Junior. Hear he's difficult to work with even on a good day."

Pietr sets down his cup, straightens, and presses his feet flat to floor, frowning, and Yancy realizes what it sounds like.

"Oh, I wasn't dissing the guy; I really don't have much say when my co-pilot's my brother. What's he like?"

::He's something special. If he can learn focus, he'll probably be the best pilot we'll ever have. Brash but ... sweet where it counts. Loves his dog, his father, and his Jaeger; not necessarily in that order,:: Pietr admits after Yancy's back-track to a safer topic. ::He's like a little brother.::

"Well, shit."

 _You should know better Yan._ Raleigh chides and yeah, Yancy really should've known better than to listen to the gossips.

"My bad. Family's important and I'm sorry about what I said."

Pietr nods and returns to his coffee, easing his posture as he does.

"You have family? Besides Chuck, I mean?" Yancy's shoulders drop out of a tense mode, his own body having responded to Pietr's involuntary fight stance. "We're pretty big on family cause we're pretty small."

::I have a big family. I've got a wife, a daughter, a son and my second daughter was born this month. I'm actually coming off paternity leave to do this thing for Dr. Lightcap.:: Pietr's face lights up as he mentions his family and Raleigh's pulse of gooey warmth hits Yancy straight in the gut.

He hauls Raleigh out of his chair and just drags his brother's plate along before Raleigh can protest. His brother makes a happy noise and buries his face in Yancy's neck with a hum of contentment. **You're such a goober, kiddo.**

 _But you make an awesome pillow,_ Rals murmurs as Pietr raises an eyebrow.

"We, uh, we had it tough for a while an' ... Well, the only thing we could depend on was each other. Yesterday wasn't so great for either of us. We usually cuddle and Rals here has no shame," Yancy explains as he feeds Raleigh one bite at a time. He knows it's weird by most people’s standards but he's learned over the years that he couldn’t care less what everyone else thought about him. "So, you have pictures of your family?"

::I have an entire wallet set aside for my little Anniek and my wife Griet, mate. There's more where that came from for Elize and Izzy.:: Pietr pulls out a simple leather wallet and an entire stack of actual photos. ::Here's Anni's first laugh.::

The kid's got blond hair and she looks like Raleigh when Yancy first held his baby brother oh so many years ago.

"Cute. She reminds me of Rals before he turned into a holy terror."

"Hey!" Raleigh thumps his shoulder but gently bumps foreheads with Yancy as an apology flickers through the link. "Did I really look like that?"

The wide blue eyes make him chuckle as he replies to his brother's question with a soft look, "Mmmhmm. All cute and cuddly."

"Still cute and cuddly, thank you very much," Raleigh mumbles but there's a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Your leg is totally falling asleep because of my weight. Lemme get off and properly see those pics." Yancy winces when his brother's weight comes off his leg and Raleigh massages it briefly to get the feeling back into it. _Sorry, Yan._

 **Eh. I'm used to you laying on me.** A memory of Raleigh curling up against Yancy's side as they traveled by train to the Czech Republic flares up and they both smile. "And your wife?"

::Griet an' I grew up togetha. Small town an' we married right outta school. She's beautiful.::

"Your daughter takes after her," Yancy says as he compares the photos.

::Thank goodness,:: Pietr signs with a grin. ::The other two do as well.::

"Are they here or ... If you don't mind me asking, that is?" Yancy's a little more aware of his words now that Raleigh's pointed it out.

::It's alright. They're back in South Africa with my family and hers. Anni will have nothing to worry about with that many people watching out for her.::

Raleigh signs something and Pietr signs back with a frown. His brother does a different hand move and Pietr nods as he goes back to eating.

_Sometimes he and his wife fight about how he has to be away all the time but they work it out. I asked him if he wanted to come along with us to our vid-con with Hermann."_

**Right. Y'know, by this point I should have already told him with the amount of flowers and small gifts I gave him that pretty much say the same thing.** Raleigh's end of the link pulses with a soothing warmth and encouragement.

"By the way, if Raleigh hugs you, please don't flip him," Yancy warns, trying to come up with a tactful way to explain Asperger's to someone who might not know what it is.

::Why?::

"What Yan's trying to say without hurting my feelings is that I have Asperger's Syndrome. Sometimes I do and say stuff that's socially unacceptable so he's trying to prepare you. I'm affectionate and the cuddling calms my mind down from going a million kilometers an hour." Raleigh gently elbows Yancy out of the way and signs while he's speaking. "You okay with that?"

Pietr only grins and replies, ::Let me know if I hug too tightly.::

"Awesome." Raleigh holds his hand up for a high-five and Pietr slaps it, making Yancy shake his head in bemused wonder. "What? The awkward 'so hey I have this disorder thingy' conversation's over. Definitely something to celebrate."

"Only you, Rals." He looks down at the pictures and some of them are from places they've never visited. "Hey, look, a place we haven't been to yet."

"Sweet. What's the weather like? We're Alaskan born and bred but we traveled a lot before Trespasser." Raleigh asks as he carefully picks up each photo and sets it back down in the order he got them in.

::Hot in summa, cold in winta, and a bit nice in autumn and spring. Best time ta visit, actually. We're in a little place called Koffiefontein and it's about 150 kilos from Kimberley. My folks are close enough to the diamond mine we got goin' without bein’ on the doorstep. I've neva met an Alaskan who decided ta stay here. So, same question.:: Pietr gestures expansively and Raleigh's translation sounds a bit like an Aussie but isn't so Yancy assumes his brother's actually bumped into a South African at some point during their travels. 

"Well, we were born here and our Dad worked oil rigs so we spent most of our time with him or extended stints here with Maman and our Uncle. Traveled a lot but Alaska ... she grows on you. Short summers that are gone in the blink of an eye and grey autumn and winter with a sliver of weather that could be called something like spring if you ignore the tendency for blizzards and white-outs." Yancy laughs at the last bit as Raleigh takes up the next part.

"We're a little outside Anchorage in a two-story cottage that hasn't been used it ages. We rent it out now but not many folks wanna come too close to the Pacific Rim unless they're thrill-seekers." Raleigh pulls out a couple of Polaroid pictures and the camera he uses around the Shatterdome to catch moments like Tendo biting into his bagel after the first cup of coffee or Lightcap hanging from a rappelling harness and welding _Brawler Yukon_ herself with a mask on and sparks flying. His brother, had the K-War not started, would've made an excellent photographer.

"Or they work for the Icebox 'dome and just want some peace. Rented it out to Tendo a few times, remember?"

"Yeah. Hey, Pietr, you still hungry?" Yancy asks as he dips his last crepe into the pile of raspberry jam on Raleigh's plate. Raleigh rolls his eyes and just reaches over to steal the last of the butter they brought out with a grin.

::These are great but I'm full. I had a ton. Where'd you get the recipe?:: The man looks genuinely interested and it warms Yancy that someone who has a big family still cares. He likes this guy on a level that's close to what he has with Raleigh; Pietr's just one of those people that you can't help but enjoy because they're sweet even in the face of the obstacles they've had to overcome.

"Maman." Yancy answers before facepalming; right, deaf guy with no other languages. 

"Yan, English. It was Mom's family recipe passed down for generations; she taught us every dish we know in the kitchen. We're half-French and Yancy picked the French for Mom and I chose the American English." Raleigh laughs as he offers their guest more coffee and fixes Yancy's just the way he likes it.

::She sounds amazing,:: Pietr says as he takes another sip of his black coffee.

"She was." Yancy flicks through the pics he knows Raleigh still has in the pile and pulls out the one where Maman is dancing in the kitchen with their deadbeat Dad when they'd been so close. "She got sick and passed on." He turns around the pic and shows their guest. "That's her."

::Oh. She's incredible.::

"Yeah. Rals takes after her a lot; so does our sister. Spitting image and just as spirited." He pulls out a picture of Jazmine the Christmas before they had to leave for the Academy; she's covered in snow and laughing with Raleigh as they sing goofy renditions of carols to the neighbors. Pietr seems to pick up on the fact that talk of their Dad isn't welcome and for that Yancy's grateful. "Anyway, you want a tour so that you don't have to alway rely on the shirt? Our vid-con's not until later so that we can talk to Doc at a reasonable hour in Australia. 

::Sure. It'll be nice ta navigate by myself without gettin' lost half a meter outside the labs.:: Pietr helps clean up but keeps his tar masquerading as coffee close. ::Can I take this with me?::

"Of course. Rals is making us tea but you're welcome to the coffee we've got and the set of thermoses is in the cabinet above the stove."

::Oh. Nice. Probably gonna have ta get my own and explore Anchorage, too,:: Pietr replies as he stretches up and Yancy watches as the man snags the thermos closest to the edge with his fingertips.

"Hey, if we're not kickin' Kaiju tail or out on patrol you can come with us and we'll do the same thing," Raleigh signed as he spoke, making motions that Yancy did not understand.

::You're definitely a lot nicer than the rumors say, but, then again, I never put much stock into 'em after I got to know Chuck,:: Pietr comments as he pours the remainder of the coffee into the thermos.

Yancy takes apart the percolator and rinses it out for the next use. Raleigh's already done with the tea water and is contemplating their collection of teas when Yancy snags the unopened loose leaf bag that says 'Gunmetal Green' and sets it down.

"Trying the new flavor? Okay." Raleigh scoops up two tablespoons into the canvas bag, sets it into the steaming water, and they watch the water darken into a rich brown that smells good. His brother signs to Pietr and the man smiles.

::I'll try some but I'm not really the tea type, mate,:: comes the honest reply.

"At least you're trying. Most people have to get the puppy/guilt-trip look in order to try it," Yancy points out as Raleigh pours three cups of the tea.

::Puppy look?::

Yancy just glances at Raleigh and he does his usual, cocking his head to the side with wide eyes and a soft smile.

Pietr's lips try not to move but he caves to the cute like everyone else does and practically coos at Raleigh. He blinks after Raleigh grins in success and shakes his head with the smile still on his lips. ::Surprisingly effective.::

"Happens to everyone at least once. I live with him and even _I'm_ not immune to the damned thing. He gets Tendo and the cooks on a regular basis. They have no built-in sibling resistance." Yancy admits with a shrug before he takes a sip of his tea and nearly groans at the smoky yet smooth taste of the tea. "Good tea. Where'd we get it from again?"

"The pair of Norwegian twins that worked at the falconry." Raleigh answers and pours the tea into two thermoses and Pietr pours the last of the still-warm coffee into the last one.

"Huh. Okay, main areas first and you already know the way to the labs from your room and back, right?" Yancy asks to make sure.

::Yeah and to the mess hall from my room and the labs.::

"So you've got a base. We can work with that." Raleigh hums as they exit their quarters. Once they pass the doorway leading to personal quarters, Raleigh signs and Pietr signs back. They continue to the main areas and Tendo's in LOCCENT monitoring _Brawler Yukon_ and _Chrome Brutus's_ patrols when they make their last stop.

"Hey, Lab Bunny! What're you two doing with the Bunny?" Tendo asks as he turns around in his swirly chair with an obnoxious sip of his coffee.

"I knocked the poor man over. Figured a tour of the Icebox and breakfast was the least I could do," Yancy replies as he leans on the desk. Raleigh's hands are almost fluttering like a bird's wing at this point, moving three different ways before responding to Pietr's incredibly fast signing.

"I didn't know that Rals knew sign language," Tendo mutters as he fishes another bagel out of the box that never seemed to be empty.

"That's actually British Sign Language and I had no idea there was a difference," he chuckles softly as Raleigh makes a face at something Pietr signs before laughing. "He learned it from his deaf friend in India; also the one who taught us Hindi at a speed that would spin a tutor's head."

"Damn. You do get around. Go on any interesting dates lately?" Tendo asks as Pietr pulls out more pictures and signs (Yancy's guessing here) the stories that come with them and Raleigh's doing the same in return in a lesser-used corner of LOCCENT.

"Nope. I told you, man, Becket special means dating's off the table. I wouldn't be attracted to any of 'em and leading people on isn't nice," Yancy huffs with a wry smile. "'Sides, my guy is different enough that I don't want anyone else." He presses a hand gently against the feather and smiles at the memories that come with it.

"What is that?" Tendo's not an idiot and Yancy thinks carefully.

"A memento they left behind," he answers, still feeling warm from the few memories he has of Hermann.

"Ouch. So they were here and transferred." He has to hand it to his friend; the man's extremely perceptive when he wants to be.

"Yeah. Miss him but Rals an' Kaiju keep me from thinking too much."

"Do I know this guy?" Tendo glances up at him with the edge of a smirk on his lips.

"Uh-huh and nice try, Tendo. I'm not giving up his name unless I'm piss-drunk and defenseless, which isn't happening until the end of this stupid War." He snorts and Tendo groans in disappointment.

"Damn, I thought I was being smooth."

"Not even close, Tendo," he quips as he looks up to see Raleigh headed his way with their new stray in a one-armed hug. "Hey, kiddo."

They bump foreheads and hum softly, startled out of their usual routine by an amused laugh from Pietr. ::You look like the cats that hung around my neighborhood.::

"Oh?"

::The littamates always did that to each otha.::

"Well, Rals can fit under the PPDC-issued beds like nobody else, so maybe we were cats in a former life," he replies as he continues to press against Raleigh and wraps his brother in a hug.

"Definitely cats. As to what breed, no idea, but I can see why you'd say that, Pietr," Tendo mutters as Yancy pulls away from Raleigh with a warm look at his brother.

"Lunch anyone? I hear they're serving fish today." Raleigh glances at Yancy and they just crack up laughing.

* * *

After lunch is a nap and Pietr is kidnapped back by an in-serious-science-mode Caitlin. Yancy goes through as many levels of _Devil May Cry 4_ as he can remember while Raleigh attempts to out-do his own record for beating the Pokémon League in Blue on the old Gameboy color they carry with them for the boring briefs that really mean the higher-ups (the UN) just want to talk at someone for an hour and a half. He once saw Marshal Pentecost _texting_ during the meetings and the man is a stickler for the rules.

"What time is it over there?" Raleigh asks after he snags a can of peach slices and offers one to Yancy out of pure habit. Yancy chews the peach thoughtfully as he does the calculations.

"'Bout an eighteen-hour difference so Hermann's probably just getting his breakfast. We'll give him another hour or so and then rescue Pietr from Cat's clutches," Yancy lists as he steals another peach slice with his fingers.

Raleigh just sighs and defends his peaches from Yancy by way of fork. "Ouch!"

"My peaches. Go get your own." Baleful blue eyes look at him and Yancy throws his hands up in defeat.

"Whatever, bro." Yancy digs around in their tiny pantry for more peaches and comes up with what he knows is the last can. "Aww, c'mon!"

"Last can? Have to share then." Raleigh makes a peace offering with a sheepish grin and Yancy plops next to him on the floor as he takes the peach. "’Member when we used to sit on the rooftops of the hotels we stayed at eating canned fruit?"

"Ha, 'cause it was the one thing you could charm off the kitchen staff," he counters as he licks peach juice off his chin.

"Jazzy did it, too." Raleigh counters with a pout that Yancy doesn't dare admit is cute on his brother for fear of it being used more often.

"You were the one they cooed at, Rals. You were a cute kiddo." Yancy chuckles while he nudges Raleigh as they eat the remaining slices. "Hey, didn't we have to rescue our new stray?"

"Oh yeah. Oops." Raleigh drains half the peach syrup in one go and wipes his lips as Yancy drains the other half. "Poor guy; Cat's a nice lady and all but her in science mode is _**scary**_." 

"Ditto." They slip on their boots and square their shoulders, releasing a deep breath at the same time. "Okay, sorry but you're gonna have to be cute to get Pietr out from under Cat."

"Dammit. Thought you were the distraction." Raleigh curses before shrugging.

"Used to be before she realized what's up. Like I said, you're bait. Teach me how to sign 'run while you can,'" he says as they slowly walk through the Icebox on the way to the K-Sci/Jaeger division.

"Okay, you move your hand like this and then like this."

"Pretty simple."

"Most of it is, Yan, it's just hard to combine them into proper sentences," Raleigh counters with a laugh. _That's what Sabal said._

 **Good to know this years later, Rals. My Hindi never was as good as yours or Jazzy's and you both know it.**

_Sabal's Mom said your Hindi didn't even have a trace of accent, though. Maybe cause you actually think most of the time before you speak,_ Raleigh answers as they knock on Cat's office door.

"Come on in!" Cat's voice is in what sounds like 'happy sciencing' mode so Yancy grins as he pushes the door open fully. She's unhooking Pietr from her new-and-improved Pons that's in the latest Jaeger as her eyes read over the data she's gotten. "Becket boys? Didn't expect to see you down here for a while. Your Jaeger acting funny again?"

"No. We, uh, came to get your Bunny. We've got a vid-con with Doc in less than an hour and we promised he could come with," Yancy blurts and Raleigh starts laughing in the link as Yancy facepalms.

"Oh? Tell Dr. Gottlieb that his adjustments to _Striker's_ AI are perfect."

Pietr whips his head around to look at Caitlin when Raleigh signs and grins at her. 

::I know Dr. Gottlieb.::

"He's had to adjust _Striker_ but it seems to be working out," she says and her eyes are full of sympathy for Pietr.

::You don't have ta tip-toe. I'm on the reserve pilot list so I know what goes on. Striker is amazing but what the suits say goes in the PPDC,:: the man responds with an impressive eye roll and a shrug. ::At least I might still get ta pilot.::

"So you know Hermann as far as introductions go. Awesome." Raleigh signs something and Pietr looks torn between laughing and being sympathetic. "Go ahead and laugh. It is funny."

::How do you always meet people by helping them up off the ice?:: Pietr finally asks after laughing for a moment.

"It's a Becket thing, I guess." Yancy shrugs because he really does have no idea how the strays are always either getting beaten up or falling on ice. "Speaking of ice, how does your back feel? I didn't hear anything but you can never tell."

::I went to Med Bay after Cat kidnapped me for a bit. I'm fine but I'll probably have bruises for the next couple of days.:: Pietr waves it off as they pile into the Ranger Rec. Room.

Hermann's sipping what looks like morning tea when the screen pops up.

"Mornin', Doc," Yancy hums in French as Raleigh settles into a chair. "We brought someone with us you might know."

"Ah. Hello, Ranger Vos. I trust Dr. Lightcap is getting quite a bit of data?"

Pietr shrugs. ::She seems a little frustrated. She still can't seem to find what makes me work.::

Hermann smiles. "That's hardly surprising. If I properly understand her reports on you, you are theoretically impossible."

"Impossible?" Raleigh pipes up, eyes bright with curiosity. "How so?"

"Ranger Vos, do you mind if I explain?"

Pietr opens his hands in permission.

"Doctor Lightcap's tests show Ranger Vos is the closest to universally Drift Compatible of anyone to join the PPDC. According to her early models, no one's neural architecture should be as versatile as his demonstrably is."

Yancy and Raleigh both gape at their guest, who smiles sheepishly and runs a hand through his hair to scrub at the back of his neck.

"Anyone can match up with you in the Drift?" Yancy manages after Hermann's explanation. "Wow. Now that's an ability I wouldn't mind havin' any day of the week."

::It's normal, right? Pilots Drift all the time. I'm nothin' special, mate. Dr. Lightcap's just testin' me out.::

Raleigh and Yancy share a look before they shrug in sync. If Pietr isn't fond of the spotlight, who are they to judge; neither one of them likes the press conferences or interviews.

Hermann notices and focuses his attention on Raleigh as Pietr's minor blush fades. "So, your last assist netted quite the bounty of samples for the Biology Department. We had to send a majority of them to Lima and Hong Kong for processing."

"Oh. Anything new?"

"The genetic code for Kaiju was completed. It is fascinating in mathematical terms but I am curious as to how my models are faring. My personal models are safely hung in my lab space after Hansen the Younger accidentally snapped the wing-strut for one of them." 

"Oh! Yeah, hold on a sec." Raleigh digs around in his Polaroid pile and holds one up to the camera, grinning as Hermann smiles. Yancy's heart feels like it's turned to mush but he watches as Hermann and Raleigh launch into the care of the various models. He slowly signs to Pietr that he can slip away if he wants, taking care to mouth the words precisely in case his signing (after years of disuse) isn't cutting it.

Pietr shakes his head but signs back just as slowly. ::Thank you.::

Raleigh taps Yancy's shoulder as he signed at Pietr. _Probably your last chance to tell him, Yan, until next year. You know he's busy during Christmas._

 **Fuck. I can't.** All of Yancy's courage vanishes in the prospect of telling Hermann alone.

 _What do you mean you can't? Just open your mouth and... Oh._ Raleigh gets the sudden burst of fear that pulses from Yancy. _Should I tell Pietr you need me?_

 **Nah. I'll try but it may not come up,** he murmurs in reply.

 _That's all you can do, Yan._ The nudge of encouragement through the link makes him smile as Raleigh's stomach growls.

"I'm gonna go an' get some lunch with Pietr. Be right back, Doc," Raleigh hums in German. _Did all I could, bro._

**Thanks. He does relax more when he's speaking German.**

"How is Raleigh doing these days? He won't give me a straight answer," Hermann asks and Yancy sighs as he kicks back in his seat.

"We had a bad night but the Lab Bunny made it a lot better. He's not even phased by the Asperger's; he just told Rals to let him know if he hugs too tightly back. Man's a saint on top of being talented," Yancy admits with a shrug that moves the chair less than a quarter of an inch. "Hey, Hermann?"

"Yes?"

"If you loved someone, really deeply, would you tell them?" He blurts it out and colors bright red afterwards. "You, uh, you don't have to answer that."

"Are you asking me what I would do?"

"... Yeah."

"I'm afraid I could not express it properly." Hermann's tone sours quite a bit so Yancy just goes for it.

"Oh. Well, tell you what, Hermann, I love you." Yancy makes it sort of casual and easily dismissible.

"Thank you." Hermann turns bright pink and the words are out now. Maybe it'll take some time for Hermann to understand that those words were truly meant for him. "That has made my morning."

"Glad I could help." Yancy grins but it's strained in a way that only Raleigh would notice. "Hope what remains of K-Sci doesn't drive you nuts, Doc. Beckets out." He slumps forward and Raleigh's there in a flash, picking Yancy up in a fireman's dead-lift.

 _You said it._ The quiet warmth is just what he needs even as Raleigh squishes him onto the couch bed with Pietr as they watch _The Princess Bride_. 

**Yeah, I guess I did. Love you, Rals.**

_I know._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! It's done! This was the last Tea before Jasmine Leaf. Oh dear.


End file.
